This invention relates generally to a high pressure liquid chromatography column, and more specifically such a column incorporating an end plate(s) which is structured at the column entrance to provide optimal fluid distribution at the fluid entrance into the column, and may likewise incorporate similar operative structure to provide for uniform discharge of fluid from the said column, at its outlet end.
In a separation column, principally used in preparative HPLC, it is important for the fluid to be uniformally distributed throughout the cross-sectional area of the separation medium, compacted within the column, in order to insure efficient operation of the column and to attain accurate results. Generally, if there is no method or means to disperse the incoming fluid at the entrance, or at the top of the column, the fluid to be separated will not be evenly distributed throughout the cross-sectional area of the column until it reaches some considerable depth within the column, below its entrance, thereby causing the column to operate rather inefficiently. It is the purpose of this current invention to construct a column so that the fluid will enter the column evenly and be distributed throughout the crosssectional area of the separation media, at the entrance, thereby further attaining uniform distribution of the incoming fluid throughout the length of the column, in order to attain most effective chromatography results particularly when used for preparative purposes.
Previous inventors have addressed this problem, as for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,608. But, while assuming that effective results are attained through the structure as shown in the identified patent, it is to be noted that in order to attain such distribution a multi-component entrance means in the form of precisely manufactured distributor plate, used in combination with wire mesh disk, and applied in conjunction with a frit, and further incorporating a disburser plate, all as located within a specially designed and provided conical recess within the column end closure, must be structured into that defined embodiment in order to attain its desired distribution of fluids throughout the media within its column. Hence, while the device of this earlier patent might attain effective results, as explained in the patent, there is concern with the multiplicity of components that must be assembled together within the structure during its fabrication, in order to attain any desired results.
Hence, it is the principal object of the current invention to provide designed flow paths structured into the inner surface of the end closure for an HPLC column, and which automatically provides for dispersal of the incoming fluid throughout the cross-section at the entrance of the column, so that the fluids will be subjected to the entire media contained within the column, in order to attain uniform operation and most effective results during the performance of any chromatography process.
Another object of this invention is to provide a series of radially disposed precisely dimensioned grooves that are milled and formed within the enclosure of a chromatography column in order to attain adequate distribution of any incoming chemical.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a uniquely designed fitting or adapter, that may locate both within the entrance closure plate, or at the exit closure plate, to effectively achieve convenient conveyance of chemicals passing through the chromatography column.
Another object is to provide an especially designed frit for use in conjunction with chromatography, and which augments the uniform distribution of the incoming chemicals over the entire cross-section of the separation media contained within the column.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and while undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.